The goal of this study is to determine the natural history of HIV in women, including gynecologic manifestations, nongynecologic manifestations, and behavioral factors which are related to HIV disease progression. The study will attempt to define the relative frequencies of specific AIDS defining illnesses, the relationship of surrogate markers to disease progression, the causes of morbidity and mortality, and correlates on long-term survival.